User talk:Foxtrot12
FH Candidates for reference of all SPARTAN-II personnel and here to learn more about the . Thing is, one of the reasons that I was hoping you could change some of their classes was because I planned for some S-II's myself. I previously had some articles about them, but deleted them because I was gonna start fresh again, but recently I haven't had time to. Two of them were the candidates on the REDEMPTION project. A third was killed during augmentation and the forth survived, but was thought to be dead. :P It's complicated, I know. But, don't worry about it for now, just read up as much as you can, then let me know if you change your mind or require any help or assistance. :) ---- Edit: Also, I would recommend that you keep post-war events to a minimum, at least until this is released. ;)}} Pimp My Gun .}} Okay, well I forgot to tell you. I rearranged the squadrons in the STARs and I made Alpha squadrons specialization into urban warfare, assassination, surveillance and bodyguarding. I think it will suit your operative very well. :) Good work on the Firefly, I think it with its incendiary rounds it would make an excellent weapon against the Covenant. I think maybe the STARs would use the weapon without incendiary rounds (for stealth purposes). Other than that, I think you did a great job! :D :Also, I think it would be most appropriate to incorporate it as the UNSC Army's deignated SMG, just like the DMR, which is convenient, as they are produced by the same company! :D ::Yeah, seems to be working well. I'm not really a technical person, but I guess I can get around to writing about the design when I get the chance. ::Also, I noticed that you uploaded an image of the confetti maker. Where did you get it from? And also, just as a heads up, it is quite a old gun that is obselite among the UNSCDF, so there isn't really much there to write about. Also, I've been deigning a GMP that I think you might like. Sounds good, but that sounds more like it would suit the M95 Compact Assault Weapon/Shotgun to be honest. Just paste some images on my talk page and I'll get back to you on whether or not it should have an article of its own. We can't have too many weapons built for the same purpose though. Don't get me wrong, I like them a lot. Very rugged, compact design. Looks like it would be utilized by ODSTs and STARs, maybe for extreme close quarters or breach and clear or infiltration, etc. However, some of the design looks a bit rushed. I like it though. Yeah, I think it would suit it well. Like I said, it is a rugged and compact design. Looks quite practical and efficient, anyway, yeah sure, I think it would work really well. Are you able to put a more comfortable handle to paste on top of the handle under the receiver? Just would make it look cooler. I'll add your name on the article and you can help me write it if you want. Edit: Also, if you could make a rail run further along the length of the weapon, to make it more practical for attachments. If you could make one with a holo sight, like the ones I uploaded, that would be great. Cheers. I'll add a gallery. And don't get me wrong about your emblems, I like them. They are creative, but they aren't really something that would be featured on a weapons article. We are mostly going to want to have pictures of the base model and attachments. I'll look into it later. i guess that is a possibility, but so far no-one has seemed to believe it looks too similar to any modern day weapons. We should be fine. Besides none of the weapons we have created look anything like a gun we'd see today. Unless if we can use an alternate program, I guess we're stuck. Maybe we could draw them, but i have little time to spare. Hey, do you think you can recreate an image of the M95, with a foregrip? CT commented on the talkpage that we can't use emblems on the weapons. You can look what he said for further information. :/ Relax, man. No biggy. It ain't illegal or anything. :P Firefly Re:Request